Chivalry
by Koneko-neechan
Summary: She really thought she'd gotten over her fear of birds. But when two Fearow attack, the wings make her freeze, and she can only think of one person. What would he think of her right now? OldRivalShippy


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokémon, or Pokémon Special/Adventures. Seriously, if I did, it would not be as flippin' awesome as it is today. Not… Even… Close.

**Chivalry**

Blue looked around, desperately trying to find an escape from her situation, her eyes rimmed with white. She could feel her heart thundering in her chest, hear the blood pounding in her head, and her mouth opened of its own accord, forming a small 'oh' with a scream that would come.

She was so terrified, why couldn't she scream? It wasn't like her to stay silent, to do nothing. She had her Pokéballs in her pocket, if she could send out one of her Pokémon she just might be able to get away, to escape from this situation. She could fly, she could run, she could fight her way through. She could do something, anything

Her fingers twitching, still held limply beside her, she couldn't seem to force them to reach over and press the buttons. And that scream remained silent, the only sound coming from her lips a whoosh of air. She was beginning to get dizzy, and she didn't know if it was from the fear, or the lack of oxygen, but she knew that if she passed out, she would be vulnerable. That she could be killed.

Fearow were known for their tempers, for their ferocity, and for their abilities to attack without reserve, without remorse, to kill an opponent in one swoop, one peck, one…

Oh, those wings. Those massive wings. They were just like the ones from her childhood, the ones she still had nightmares about, even after riding the legendary birds.

'_Huh, I guess some nightmares are just too hard to escape.'_ She mused to herself, shaking her head mutely as one of the two Fearow took a step towards her and let out an earsplitting screech, almost as if demanding her to fight back, to ask why she just stood in fear. _'Some phobias must run too deep. If Green could see me now, I bet he'd scoff at me, ask me why I'm still afraid after I've done so much. After I've gotten over my fears. I really did think I did, too Why haven't I.'_

Blue didn't wonder for a moment why she was thinking of Green, instead of any other of her friends. Why him instead of Silver, whom she considered a brother. As she cried silently, as her fear made her thoughts a jumble and her hair stand on end, she could only see his face, hear his voice, and wonder what he would think of her right now.

"Rydon, Golduck, now!" She heard a familiar voice shout out, although the voice did hold a strain she wasn't used to hearing. She had only a moment to wonder on it, though, before two Pokémon popped up in front of her from the ground, both ready to battle, each taking one of the temperamental birds for themselves. It took only a few seconds before the two birds flew away, leaving only the trainers, the two Pokémon, and indignant cries in their wake.

As Blue watched this, relief flooded her heart. Her legs gave way, unable to hold herself up a moment longer, and she began shaking uncontrollably, whimpering quietly under her breath. She noticed she was finally able to breathe more naturally, much to her relief.

"They're gone now, Blue." She heard the man who'd saved her say, right before his shadow loomed over her. Apparently, he'd already recalled his Pokémon, as she couldn't hear them anymore. All she could hear was him. His voice, his breathing, the tiny shifts as he tried to calm himself.

"Thanks, Green." She said softly, her voice barely able to hold, before looking up at him. He held a rare smile on his face, and she could see it was relief that colored his expression, and for some reason, that gave her the courage to smile as well. He looked a bit taken aback by her sudden grin, before shaking his head and holding his hand out.

"Get up. You don't want to stay on the ground forever, now, do you?" He asked her, pulling her up as soon as she took his hand and looking her over.

'_That voice… He was really, really scared, wasn't he?'_ She wondered to herself, smiling at the idea. _'He was scared for me. He knows how scared I was of birds how scared I still am, and he wanted to save me. And he did…'_ She tilted her head, before saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Well, I guess chivalry really isn't dead, now, is it?" She asked, smiling cutely at him while she balanced herself on the balls of her feet.

"Tch." Green replied wordlessly, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, groaning inwardly. Only a moment ago, she'd been a terrified mess, and he'd worried how long it would take for her to recover, to become her usual, perky self. He now had the answer to that question, all of a single minute. Sometimes, she just seemed too much for him to follow.

"What was that, Green?" Blue asked, disturbing his thoughts while she giggled and grinned teasingly. He just knew she was going to say something, and it definitely wasn't going to be thanks. "Did you say that you love me? Aww, that just so sweet."

Green's eyes widened as he looked at her, unfortunately it seemed he was still able to be surprised by her. "P-pesky woman!" He stuttered out, a little too loudly while he tried, and failed, to keep the tint from rising on his cheeks. This, however, just made Blue laugh even louder at him, taking a step forward to hug him lightly.

"I know I am." She said softly, sounding very happy. "I know. And Green?"

"What?" The boy asked, trying to look at her face, wondering just what she was up to now. He would kill her if she was trying to steal one of his Pokémon, or anything else, for that matter. He was quickly forgetting his earlier fears he'd felt surging through his blood at seeing her being attacked, and it was being replaced by that tired feeling he always seemed to get around her. He thought she was just too difficult to be around.

"Thank you. Thank you." She breathed, nuzzling him gently. "Thank you so much."

His eyes widened a bit, and he figured his jaw would have dropped to the ground if she hadn't had her shoulder resting right under his chin. That, above all else, had surprised him. The teasing trickster rarely thanked anyone, and never with such gentleness and sincerity in her voice.

"You… You're welcome, Blue." Green whispered, finally reciprocating her hug, holding her ever so gently. "I would have never let you die. Not at the hands of a bird, anyway. I know how much you hate them."

He could practically feel the smile she gave at that statement, even if he couldn't see it.

Well, he could, but he figured that seeing it in his head didn't exactly could as really seeing it.

**Authors Note: **I wrote this little OldRival fic for a contest on a forum I belong to. I had a lot of trouble coming up with the idea for any fic, originally, and then suddenly, WHAM, this one hit me… I hope it turned out well. Rates and reviews greatly appreciated.


End file.
